


Plan C

by ObsessedFandomNerd



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Dorks, Dorks in Love, First Dates, Jelly Tarts, Other, Pre-Relationship, Scheming, gotta love 'em, kinda crack ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedFandomNerd/pseuds/ObsessedFandomNerd
Summary: Amaya is fed up with Gren and Kazi beating around the bush about their feelings. So she gets the gang together and plots to set them up. Ezran, however, has different ideas about how to help two people fall in love.
Relationships: Ava & Ellis (The Dragon Prince), Bait & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Ellis & Ezran (The Dragon Prince), Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Plan C

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up that this is incredibly self-indulgent. Happy reading! :)

Amaya slammed her fist down on the table.

“Operation Kren is a go everyone,” Janai translated.

Exran raised his hand.

“I thought we were calling it Operation Grazi?”

“I thought we were going with Granazi,” Callum said.

“What about Kazgren?” Ellis suggested.

“Wait,” Soren said. “We’re not calling it Mission Karen?”

Rayla rolled her eyes.

“Humans.”

Amaya pinched the bridge of her nose.

“It doesn’t matter what we call it,” she signed. “What matters is that we force Gren and Kazi to admit their feelings for each other.”

“Wait, force? Doesn’t that seem like a little bit much?” Callum said, quirking an eyebrow.

“Force is never too much. Especially in this case. Gren is an exemplary commander and soldier, but he can be… oblivious at times.”

“So,” Rayla said, “what’s our plan?”

Amaya grinned and slammed her hand into her open palm.

“We hit them hard and fast.”

She pulled a layout of the palace from her pocket and unfurled it across the table before them. She pointed to a spot in the courtyard.

“Soren, you’ll ask Gren to spar here.”

She drew her finger to a spot nearby.

“Bait will be positioned here.”

She moved her finger to the library.

“Kazi spends most of their time in the library studying human linguistics and culture. Once everyone is in position, Ava will steal their glasses and lead them to the courtyard…”

She drew her finger across the courtyard to where Bait was positioned.

“...where they will then trip over Bait. Soren, make sure Gren is facing Bait so he can catch them when they fall. Everyone clear on the plan?”

“Yes, but,” Ezran said, “what if the plan doesn’t work or something goes wrong?”

“Then we go to Plan B.”

“What’s Plan B?” Callum asked.

Amaya smirked.

“Oh no.”

\---

Ellis peaked around a shelf of books. Sure enough, Kazi was sitting at one of the tables, thoroughly immersed in a book. She drew her head back and patted her furry companion.

“Okay, Ava. You know what to do.”

The large animal bowed her head once and stepped out from behind the shelf. Kazi looked up at the tap-tap of paws on tile. Ava walked up to them and pushed her head against their hand.

“Awh, hello there.”

They reached to pet her.

“What are you doing in-”

Ava jumped up and licked their face. They giggled as they tried to push the big dog off.

“Hey s-stop,” they laughed. “As adorable as you are, your saliva is highly unappreciated.”

She licked up near their ear, got her teeth around their glasses, and snatched them from their face. Then she took off down the hall. They stumbled to their feet with their arms outstretched.

“Wait! Come back! Those are important!”

They ran after the dog, bumping into the doorway as they left. They paused only momentarily to clutch their forehead. Ellis hissed in sympathy from her hiding place. Then she scurried over to the window and pushed it open. She waved at Ezran down in the courtyard and whistled. He nodded and whistled back.

“Okay, Bait. This is your big moment. You’re going to do great!”

He carried the glow toad over to his predesignated spot and gently placed him on the ground. Bait grumbled.

“You won’t get hurt. I promise.”

The reptile groaned again.   
  


“Fine. If you get hurt you can have all the jelly tarts you want. Now stay still.”

He gave Soren a thumbs up and hurried away. Soren looked over at Amaya - who was conversing with Gren - and winked. She coughed.

“Are you alright?” Gren signed.

She gave him a thumbs up.

“Hey, Commander Gren!”

He turned to see Soren jogging over.

“Hi Soren.”

“Hey, so, you up for a little sparring session?”

“Actually, General Amaya and I are a bit busy right now-”

Amaya punched him in the shoulder.

“What? Are you scared of being shown up by a kid?” she signed.

“No! Of course not.”

“Then go on.”

She crossed her arms and smirked at him. He turned back to the teen.

“Alright, Soren. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

“Ha, great!”

Soren led him back across the courtyard. He positioned himself with his back to Bait and lifted his sword. Gren did the same.

“You ready old man?” he said, with a smirk.

“Trash talk, hm? We’ll see who’s laughing in a few minutes.”

And so they were at it. Thrust for thrust and blow for blow. Soren was so enthralled that he didn’t notice how they ended up turned around, not did he notice Amaya’s desperately flailing arms as Kazi came blindly sprinting across the courtyard.

Ava’s paws pounded across the cobblestones toward Bait. The glow toad brought his claws up over his eyes and shut them tight. In one agile move, she leapt over him. He hesitantly lifted one hand away.

Kazi was confused. Why had the dog just jumped? Then they noticed the yellow blob on the ground faintly resembling a glow toad. They skidded to a halt, but lost their balance.

“Aaaahhh!”

Gren’s ears perked up. He craned his neck around just in time to see Kazi hopelessly windmilling their arms in an attempt to stay upright. He dropped his sword and drove to catch them. Unfortunately, his foot caught on a loose cobblestone and he fell sprawled on the ground. Kazi landed across his back with a small, “Oof.”

“I’m so sorry!” they exclaimed.

“Don’t worry about it,” he coughed out. “Would you mind getting off of me though?”

“Oh! Right, yes.”

They staggered to their feet and offered him a hand up.

“Thank you for breaking my fall,” they said, helping him to his feet.

“You’re welcome!”

Ezran looked up at his aunt.

“Plan B?”

She nodded. He waved Ellis down from the library window, where she stood cringing. Then he made his way over to Rayla and Callum.

“It’s time for Plan B,” he said. “You guys get in position.”

Then he headed for the palace.

“Hey,” Callum called after him. “Where are you going?”

“Uhh… Inside? I promised Bait all the jelly tarts he could eat for being so brave.”

He smiled a bit too brightly before dashing inside the castle. Rayla pointed a few feet away.

“He forgot Bait.”

“Huh, yeah.” Callum shrugged. “Weird. Well, time to get in position.”

They took their places at the edge of the courtyard. Amaya and Janai stood on the other side. They made eye contact and Amaya gave the signal.

But just as they were about to strike, Ava came bounding across the courtyard again. She looked at Kazi and Gren, barked once, and took off in the opposite direction.

“Hey!” Kazi shouted.

“What?” asked Gren.

“That dog stole my glasses!”

They made to run after her, but Gren seized their hand.

“Woah, woah, woah. Hold on a minute. How well can you see without your glasses?”

They hesitated.

“...Not very well.”

“Then you shouldn’t be running after her.”

“But I need my glasses!”

“Then I’ll lead you after her!”

“Oh. Alright then.”

With that, he grasped their hand firmly and they took off after Ava. The other couples stood frozen in their positions. Amaya raised her hands.

“Where are Ezran and Ellis?”

\---

The two chased Ava around the stables to an outcropping of shrubbery. She looked over her shoulder at them and jumped into the bushes. Kazi haphazardly tried to focus their gaze on Gren.

“Am I mistaken or did the dog just disappear into the bushes?”

“No, you’re correct.”

“What do we do now?”

“We keep following her.”

“How?”

“Like this.”

He pulled them closer to him. They looked up at him with wide eyes. He brought his hand up to his neck.

“Ah, it’s easier this way. Oh, and you’re going to want to close your eyes. In case the branches snap back and hit you in the face.”

“Okay.”

They closed their eyes and brought their face closer to his chest. He opted to ignore the heat in his cheeks as he pushed through the leaves and branches.

“Alright. You can open your eyes now.”

They opened their eyes and turned them towards his easily locatable shock of orange locks. But he was looking somewhere else. They turned their head and saw what looked like a very blurry table. He walked up to it and picked something up. They followed.

“Here,” he said, and placed their glasses back on their face.

They blinked a few times then gazed in awe at the scene before them. The blurry brown object was indeed a table and it was laden with jelly tarts and sunberry juice. Their mouth fell open in a silent, “Oh.”

“Uh, do you like jelly tarts?” Gren asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve never had one. Do you like sunberry juice?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never tried it. I guess this will be a new experience for both of us then.”

He grinned and they felt their cheeks redden.

“Yes. I guess it will.”

The two of them sat down at the small table. Underneath, their knees touched.

“A little tight,” he joked.

“I can move back!”

They moved to scoot backwards.

“No! No, don’t worry about it. I don’t mind.”

“Really?”

“Not at all. Do you?”

“No.”

He smiled as his freckles reddened. Kazi returned their grin as they felt their cheeks heat up. 

From the bushes, Ezran and Ellis quietly high-fived.

“I guess Plan C worked,” she said.

“Mhm. Mission accomplished.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take suggestions for fics! If you have one, post in the comments and I may do it!


End file.
